dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Dragon
''"Why do we call them Ancient Dragons? We don't even know if they are older than us." ''Ancient Dragoian questioning the logic of calling the Androgians Ancient Dragons. The Androgians were a large, around 40ft tall for females, 35ft for males, DragonKin species that roamed the Dragoian Home Galaxy in ancient times until around year -37500 in Dragoian terms). Their homeworld was known as Androgia. Their average lifespan is around 900 years for males, and 2200 for females. While known in modern times as Ancient Dragons, the species call themselves Androgians and are known by that name to any species from their era. Overview The Ancient Dragons were, in appearance, very similar to the non-sentient dragons of Dragoia (Planet) of around the same sort of time period, except the Ancient Dragons walked up-right and had more developed arms. The Ancient Dragon species holds the curious merit of being the most primitive in terms of evolution of any sentient DragonKin but yet they have some of the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Apart from a few select members of the species who preserved themselves in stasis pods for around 40000 years, Ancient Dragons have not existed since they were completely wiped out (except those in stasis) by the Soul Dragons in Dragoian year -37508. Ancient Dragon females are noticeably larger, more powerful, and more intelligent than their male counterparts. During Ancient Dragoian years 9832 to 10132 (Dragoian year -38208 to -37908) the Ancient Dragons and Ancient Dragoians fought a long drawn out war, resulting in a cease fire 300 years to the day from the wars start. The cease fire contained many terms to which both sides agreed. The war was called, by both sides, The 300 Year Conflict. Appearance Skin Type: Scales and Tiny Scales (On Underbelly). Color Range: Androgians are two-tone, with their main body ranging from pale green to dark green (greenskin) or plae blue to dark blue (blueskin) and their underbellies range in color from sand tones to darker sand tones (greenskin) or a darker blue than their main color (for blueskin). Eyes: Androgian eye colors are commonly a shade of red or brown. Androgian eyes also have a small iris with a slit pupil. These eyes are side mounted rather than front mounted. Heads: Androgians heads are quite narrow and have a large snout with exposed teeth with a little amount of lip. Androgians lack ears, instead having a hole in the side of their head behind their eye which is used for hearing and is often obscured by hair (if female, males are bald). Bodies: Androgian bodies are very differant from humans, having a long wide body, long arms and short, stumpy, > shaped legs that are found either side of the belly. Androgians also have a large thick tail with a bony pointed plate at the end. Androgians also have large wings mounted on their backs which are incapable of flight. Tongue: Androgian males have a short, single rounded tongue while females have a long, split pointed tongue. Technology Ancient Dragon technology was some of the most advanced and powerful technology within the Dragoian Home Galaxy and is highly non-digitised, much like the technology of the Soul Dragons and the critical systems technology of the Ancient Dragoians. In terms of performance, it is worse than the technology of the Soul Dragons and is about the same as that of the Ancient Dragoians in some aspects. Androgian Military technology relies on power sharing to work at it's best. Culture The Ancient Dragon's culture was one of war, often fighting pointless wars because they were told to do so by their sub-leaders or leaders, who, unknown to all, (including themselves in the case of sub-leaders, who thought their leader was just really reclusive). (The leaders who showed themselves were merely pawns selected by Paradrace), taking orders from Paradrace TimeEater who made them fight to entertain her. Variation Most, almost all, Ancient Dragons are a green or blue, with a pale cream underbelly (which is still scaled weirdly, but the color pigmentation has not evolved to be the same as the rest of the body) and wing interior, while the blue variants have a blue paler than their main body for their underbelly and wing interior. Blueskins and Greenskins are both around average, however, on average Blueskins tend to be slightly weaker, but slightly smarter, than Greenskins. A rare mutation, known as Blackskins exist in females only, these Blackskins have a black body, with a dark grey underbelly and wing interior. Blackskins are also larger than all recorded Greenskins and Blueskins, this also means they are stronger. Oddly, Blackskins are also slightly smarter than Greenskins, but not quite as smart as a Blueskin. Cannibalism is a common trait for the few Blackskins who have ever existed, although this is more of a eat or die response, rather than one of pleasure like most normal DragonKin. The chance of a Blackskin is so small, only one is said to exist every 100,000 years, however, a Blackskin will last for over 5000 years, making them far longer lived than any other Ancient Dragon. Blackskins also have a considerably larger mass than other Ancient Dragons, in the million tonne area. Notable Ancient Dragons *Atheai Kilas *Jaksnai Devagra Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Species